Seven Days - Hiccunzel
by Capt. Ark A
Summary: Rapunzel and Hiccup were as close as peanut butter and jelly, they never left each other. That is, until her parents wants her back with them. Now, all they've got is a week to hang around and do stupid things together before she leaves, and returns seven years later. [modern au, slow updates]
1. Extended Summary

**Disclaimer: **How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, and Rise of The Guardians don't belong to me. Their characters, or anything like those for that matter. They belong to DreamWorks, Pixar, and Disney. I ownly own the plot and writing. Please don't steal them because I put a lot of effort in here.

**_Rated _****_PG_**_ for swearing and mentions of sex_

* * *

**Seven Days { extended summary }**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third didn't believe in love, he used to though. He once believed that everyone has their soulmate and that when they've met each other, they'll never be happier. That is, until he was thirteen. He courted a girl (one of which I won't name) and she turned him down. Since then, he'd go on dates but always believed that love is for idiots.

Rapunzel Moore was eighteen when she was first allowed to leave the house for fun. It was the same day she was allowed to travel on her own, to meet and be friends with people she actually wants. Her mother was way too protective. She kept having lunch or dinner with men. Some are two years younger than her, others are six years older. Some are too cocky for her, others are too modest. It was a different lot but none of them were serious. She wasn't looking for anything serious anyway.

Hiccup and Rapunzel met six years ago through their friends, Merida and Jack. It was a blind date and it didn't end as they planned. Hiccup and Rapunzel eventually settled as friends. Sooner or later, they became best friends and were closer than ever.

They were as close as peanut butter and jelly, they never left each other. That is, until Rapunzel's parents wants her back with them. Now, all Rapunzel and Hiccup's got is a week to hang around and do stupid things together before she leaves, and returns seven years later.

* * *

**A/N**: i have an idea, this is a short story that i intend to finish by may. This by the way is somewhat inspired by the movie 500 Days of Summer (so basically, if you watched it, you'll sorta know where this is leading up to)

Have fun reading, Hiccunzel shippers :)


	2. First Day

**DAY ONE**

"I'm leaving."

It was Primrose, Rapunzel's mother. She spoke on the phone as her daughter kept hers stuck between her shoulder and the side of her jaw since she was taking out some pizza from the oven.

"Mom, you and dad always leave." She said ever so casually.

"Yeah, but this time, you're coming with us." And by that, Rapunzel dropped the pizza. Immediately, she took it and placed it on her plate and then she blew her fingers.

"_What_? No, I'm not." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, please. You've been away from us for eight years - "

"Actually, it's seven years, but - "

"Please, Rapunzel? We never see you anymore. And you'll get back anyway."

"How long is our trip?"

"Seven years - "

"_Seven years_?!"

It was a long night, but her mother eventually got her to agree. They were supposed to leave tomorrow but Rapunzel kept convincing her mother that it was too soon. They settled on a week, and Rapunzel wanted to spend it in the best way. In the best way but without anyone knowing. Not Merida, not Jack - okay, maybe Jack can know, but not Hiccup.

_Especially not Hiccup._

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup? Can we... Not go to work for a week?"

He was in the middle of picking strawberries when she said it. He took the pack and placed it in their trolley, then he looked at Rapunzel, narrowing his eyes in confusion to what she just said.

"What, why?"

She inhaled deeply, hoping that she wouldn't be found out. Then, she repeated what she said, and added, "Nothing, how about we just spend some time having fun? I mean, our days are usually beyond boring, so..."

His mouth quirked as he looked at her worriedly, "You sure you're not sick or something?"

Her lips twisted, before she said in her regular, cheerful tone, "No, I'm perfectly fine I just feel like spending this week better. I mean, don't you have some urges like that?"

"No." He said, calmly but almost immediately.

Rapunzel gave him a look.

"All right, fine, _sometimes_." He said, and after that, she smiled.

"Okay, we'll start today." she said.

"Where'd we go anyway?" Hiccup said, picking the rest of the items in the list he had, laughing as he said so.

That made her think, "Somewhere, I don't know, I'll think of it later."

"Okay." he said, trailing off the end as he decided to just go with what she said. It was rare for Rapunzel to make these kind of requests anyway. Most of what her favours were _'Pass the salt, please.'_ or _'D'you mind picking that up for me? Please?' _It made Hiccup wonder what made her ask him to skip work with her.

And after that, they continued to do the groceries. It wasn't theirs, actually. It was for their friends (who were dating, by the way), Merida and Jack, who argued so often about small things not even worth fighting about. Such as the groceries, they argued if they should shop at _Javeries'_ or at _Aniavylsmart_. Jack wanted to go to Aniavylsmart because they had the best toilet paper (soft, as he says) and Merida wanted to go to _Javeries'_ because they had the best apples.

Hiccup and Rapunzel decided to take the money and the list from them as the two sulked in the corners of their apartment. They decided to go to neither, both were terrible. They decided to go to _Emenies_ instead, which was close to their apartments.

* * *

They were at he register's now. The cashier was sliding the things they were buying through the scanner and Rapunzel was looking for the cash Jack gave her.

Hiccup was just stood there, doing nothing.

"Well?" Hiccup asked, right after he paid and got his change, "Have you thought of anything?"

"No..." She said somewhat timidly.

The next thing Rapunzel knew was that he took two paper bags filled with groceries and walked outside wuite swiftly. She followed him while holding the other paper bag, "Hey, wait up!"

They're now outside the grocery, Hiccup walked to his car, a BMW 325. He opened the trunk and placed the groceries inside. Rapunzel jogged to where he was and placed the groceries inside as well. Hiccup closed the trunk and fished for his keys in his pocket.

He wasn't hurrying, really. He kind of just blocked out Rapunzel for a moment because he needed to think or figure something out.

"I think I have an idea, let's go to that new theme park." He said, getting in the car and starting it.

Rapunzel got inside too, "Isn't it a couple of miles from here, though?"

"Well, yeah, but we can take a short-cut."

"Hiccup, there isn't a short cut."

Hiccup was about to answer, but then he didn't know what to say. "Oh yeah..." He said in a deflated tone.

She giggled, "Well, I heard there's a carnival in town..." She said suggestively.

"Good enough. There we go, first stop." He said, and then began to drive off the parking lot.

"Let's listen to something." Rapunzel said, and then pressed a button on the stereo. The first song that played was _Flouroscent Adolescent_ by _Arctic Monkeys_, it was from a mixtape made by Hiccup a few years ago.

They bobbed their heads and stomped to the beat.

"Hey, shouldn't we head to Merida's and Jack's first? You know, to drop off their groceries." Rapunzel said.

"Nah, it won't spoil in the car. It's not that sunny." Hiccup said, "And besides, we'll only go for a couple of hours."

She sighed but shrugged, agreeing.

Soon enough, after four-ish songs, they arrived in front of the carnival. Good thing these were free. Unlike theme parks and circuses.

They got down and walked inside, looking around. There were carousels, ferris wheels, and even a bouncy house. There were surely a lot of rides and booths.

"So," she sighed of relief, "where should we go first?"

* * *

They first rode on the roller coaster, and as expected, the two got dizzy. Next, they rode the ferris wheel. And apparently, it was too slow so they sort of vowed to never get on that ferris wheel ever again.

After that, they ate. Hiccup ate a corn dog and held a stick of cotton candy. Rapunzel was eating a stick of cotton candy as well. A few moments after that, Hiccup didn't finish the cotton candy and Rapunzel had to eat it for him because 'it was a waste'.

While she was eating, she spotted the bouncy house. Nearly no one was in it so she told Hiccup they should go in. Once they did, they kept bouncing and some people avoided staring.

"It's like anti-gravity!"

"I'm on the moooon!"

"Those kids are crazy." The parent overhearing mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Hiccup, what do you call a dwarf in oute - "

_Oh, shit_.

She was about to tell a joke when she felt something in her stomach, and both her and Hiccup knew what it was.

Immediately, he held both her arms and walked her out of the bouncy house as quick as he can. The nearest place to vomit in was a trash can. He led her there and that was where she puked.

As she did so, Hiccup tapped and rubbed her back since her face was inside the can. People stared at them, others didn't care.

"See, that's what you get when you eat too much cotton candy."

And immediately, after he said that, he was slapped hard on the chest.

Right now, they're sitting at a bench. Children were around them, some held balloons, some were running around, dragging their parents, and then others were crying because it's time to go home.

Rapunzel and Hiccup were just taking a break.

"What was that joke you were about to tell me?" Hiccup asked her.

Her mood suddenly brightened, "Oh yeah! What do you call a dwarf in outerspace?"

"What?" he said, as if he was taking a risk.

"An astro_gnome_!" And then she laughed like a mad woman at her own joke.

"I swear to Thor, Rapunzel, your jokes should be better by the time this week is over."

She playfully punched Hiccup, "Oh, come on! Those jokes are gonna get me some new friends aside from you three."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't you have some thug friends, though?"

"Yeah, but we don't really get together anymore. Heaven knows why."

"Hm, well it seems you're not _hooked_ to see them anymore." He said solemnly, but also in an expecting tone. She gave him an 'I can't believe you' look since he basically just told a terrible joke about her friend who has a hook for a hand.

"Oh my God, that was terrible!" she said and slapped his shoulder as he kept laughing like she did a while ago.

"It was better than that astronaut joke and you know it!" After that, he stopped laughing and stood up, "Oh, I'm gonna buy a Coke, you want anything?"

"A smoothie, please." She said, smiling and handing out her money to Hiccup.

He took it and walked away. He got to the store and bought what they want and went back to the bench. He gave her the smoothie and then he opened his Coke.

"Well, anyway," Hiccup said, "where're we gonna go tomorrow?"

"I don't really know yet," Rapunzel said, thinking.

"Certainly not the carnival again because we don't want you puking again..." He said.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow." She said.

He nodded and then they drank their drinks. A little kid and his babysitter then ran across them. The kid was pointing at a balloon another one was holding, and as Rapunzel watched the kid, she saw similarities with him and her friend.

"Hey, Hic, look." She said, gesturing the boy, "He looks just like you."

Hiccup looked and said, "Huh, that's weird."

"I know, right? It's like a mini version of you." She said. The kid wore a red shirt and denim pants like Hiccup did, he had green eyes and freckles like Hiccup. The only thing different was that his hair was shorter and combed.

"Except I wasn't that whiny when I was five." He said, the kid kept pointing the red balloon held by another boy.

"Okay then." Rapunzel said, and then suddenly, she thought of something, "You know," she said, "if we're gonna do this for seven days then we might as well not fall in love with each other."

Hiccup smiled at her, "Relax, Punz. We've been friends for six years, we won't fall in love with each other."

"Alright."

The next thing he knew, it was thirteen o'clock. They've been in the park for four hours. His watch had an alarm, every lunch time in his work. And it just kept beeping now.

"Oh, Gods." He said.

"What?"

"We forgot Jack and Merida's groceries."

"Shit!"

* * *

They were back inside the car, Hiccup drove a bit quicker than he usually did. Merida would drown him (yes, him) in swear words. She has a bit of a sailor mouth, Jack swears too, just not so much.

When the two arrived in their apartment six minutes later, the two knocked on the door. Hiccup was a bit nervous. You see, he was friends with Merida and Rapunzel was friends with Jack. The two set them up for a blind date six years ago, and yeah... it didn't end as they planned.

The door opened and the first thing they saw was Merida in Jack's blue hoodie.

"What the hell took you so long?"

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed :D**


	3. Second Day

"We - uh..." Hiccup was stuttering, Rapunzel stood awkwardly beside him, "Traffic."

Merida narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing him but didn't care anyways. Her hair was really messy, it kind of gives away the fact she and Jack made up (they fought a while ago by the way, it was about the groceries)... and probably had sex.

"Come in." She said, opening the door wide enough for them to enter, which they did.

The next thing they saw was Jack, he was shirtless on his and Merida's worn out sofa, the t.v. was on and everything was messy. Empty soda cans and chip bags were everywhere, the table wasn't aligned, their magazines and films were on the floor, as well were their clothes.

"Hey," he greeted, "what took you guys so long?" He grabbed a shirt from the table and wore it.

"We got caught in traffic." Rapunzel lied. They were all so casual.

"Oh, okay then. You can put them on the counter." Jack said, pointing at the counter by their kitchen area. Rapunzel nodded as he and Hiccup laid the paper bags on the counter top.

"Thanks, by the way." Merida said to them.

"Don't mention it." Hiccup replied.

"Oh!" Rapunzel suddenly said, everyone looked at her, "Uh... I touched something slimy."

"It's probably the yoghurt." Jack said, since he knew this place all too well.

"Or the doughnut." Merida added, she knew this place well too.

"Well, I gotta wash this, um," Rapunzel said and then walked to the bathroom, "Jack, can I talk to you?"

Jack was curious but he shrugged it off, "Sure, Punz."

He didn't move, no speak. He just stared at Rapunzel, who stood there timidly as she kept fidgeting. They discussed the topic and Rapunzel kept biting or twisting her lips in anxiousness. Seven years? He was surprised and a bit mad. Not at Rapunzel, but at her parents. She also told Jack to not tell anyone, especially Hiccup.

"Okay, but... I guess you two should spend the rest of your days to the max." Jack said.

"Yeah, we actually went to the carnival a while ago." Rapunzel said.

"I can tell, you have cotton candy on your shirt." He said, smiling. She looked and immediately scraped it off, "So, what're you two planning for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll watch some films... or something." Rapunzel said, "Wait, you and Merida aren't gonna join us in my last seven days?"

"Nah, I'm gonna let Hiccup spend your seven days here," Jack said, "and besides, I've spent the last, oh, I don't know, eighteen years with you already."

"Well, thanks, nice to know I'm actually a pain in the ass." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

Jack smiled, "Come on, Punz, for the past six years you've known Hiccup, Mer and I were always there. Maybe you and the guy need to spend more time together." He said in a tone to re-assure Rapunzel that she was still pretty darn important to Jack.

After that, they went back outside only to see Merida nudging Hiccup's head with her fist. They looked like brothers and Rapunzel and Jack just laughed at the two.

"So, Hiccup, what's your plan for today?" Jack asked him once Merida had let go of him and as he was fixing his hair.

"Well, since it was a pretty long day, I'll just go take a long nap."

"A nap, Hiccup?" Jack said, in a tone that somewhat said he wasn't impressed.

"No, Jack, I planned to turn into a dog and pee on everyone's doorsteps." Hiccup said sarcastically. He was always a sarcastic and sassy lil shit, good thing the three were used to it.

"Well, don't pee on ours." Jack rhetorted, Rapunzel and Hiccup gave him an 'are you fucking serious?' look, "Have fun, you two."

They rolled their eyes and left Jack and Merida's apartment and then went to their separate flats, which are only a block away from each other.

After they left, Jack told Merida. She became just as mad as Jack was. He also told her their discussion about him leaving the week to Punz and Hic, thus resulting him to receive a slap to the back of his head from Merida, along with, "What the actual fuck were you thinking?!"

* * *

**DAY TWO**

The next day was a Sunday. Hiccup and Rapunzel strolled around the streets of the city, they would admire and at the same time make fun of the bizarre objects some stores would sell.

Then, they both saw something. It was a model of a ship, it was very detailed and most of the small parts were painted gold nicely.

"Look at that, wow." Hiccup said to Rapunzel, since he was the first to see.

"That's a beauty, I wonder how much it costs..."

They went inside and found out it costed seventy-five dollars. They each had fifteen and twenty-five for food and stuff but even if you combined it, it wasn't enough.

"Can't we get it for fourty?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, my lowest offer is fifty five." The salesman said, a bit annoyed since Rapunzel already asked a bunch of times.

"Fine." She said, "Come on, Hiccup." And they left the store.

They got to a small park. Of course, there were kids feeding the ducks (even though it wasn't allowed) and some people were just lying on the grass. Elders sat on benches and fed the birds.

"Gods, that was a really nice boat though." Rapunzel said.

"Too bad it's too expensive." Hiccup said, that's when he had the idea, "Hey, why don't we earn the money here?"

She looked at him weirdly, "Perform for coins, you mean?"

"I guess, I don't know." Hiccup said, "Ooh! Let's form a band!"

She laughed at his sucden childish reply and thought about it, "Sure, we got nothing else to do, anyway."

"Except maybe go to work, but,"

"It's a Sunday."

He shrugged and then they both and went to an area in the park. Hiccup took off the jacket he wore and lied it on the ground, Rapunzel cleared her throat to somewhat prepare it later for singing.

The two started very messily, with random 'ooh's and 'yeah's, it attracted a few people, like... two fifteen year olds. And that's when they both realised,

"Hey, Rapunzel," Hiccup whispered as he leaned closer to her ear, "we don't have a song written."

"Don't worry," she whispered back, "I'll improvise, you follow my lead."

He nodded and waited. They figured preforming a written song is better than a cover, since they can pull it off if it's originally from them. They sung it in the tone of the first song that got in their head, Robbers by The 1975.

The... er, boat was like a diamond ring...  
With a dozen sails for our pleasure,  
And the deck is clean as a dream  
Which made all the things look like a hipster,

We could have bought it once  
We could have bought it once  
But the price was a lot,

They kept looking at each other for re-assurance to see if what they said was good enough. Hiccup and Rapunzel also did small but funny dance moves just to have fun and to make each other laugh.

People gathered around them for those dances. They also dropped coins, but not a lot. Rapunzel and Hiccup would smile at each other and get all giddy inside whenever a coin is dropped.

They ended the four-ish minute song with,

It looked so cool, it looked so cool

And then a bow. A few people gathered around them, it's not everyday they would see two people performing a made-up song about a toy boat in the middle of the park with silly dance moves. Those few people chuckled and clapped their hands.

"Okay, thank you everyone! This'll be our last performance, thanks!" Rapunzel said oh-so charmingly. The people smiled at them and walked away.

Hiccup took his jacket as a sack and they both sat on the bench.

"Well?" Hiccup asked.

" 'Well' what?"

"Well, was my loss of dignity worth it for a boat?" He asked in a joking tone, she giggled.

"I don't know, it depends if you there's enough money." She shrugged.

They took a deep breath and looked at the money they got.

"Apparently," Hiccup sighed, "it wasn't worth it."

"Definitely." She added.

What they got were worthless inspite of their situation. There, they saw a quarter, two tokens for Planet Omi (an arcade that used to be really popular but is got shut down a month ago), one Philippine Peso, one Japanese Yen, two dollars, and a gift card for Louis Vuitton.

"Well, at least we got two dollars and a quarter." He said.

"And a $10 gift card to Louis Vuitton." She said almost happily.

"Yeah, let's go there and buy a shoelace." He said sarcastically. She figured, what can you buy for ten dollars that's Louis Vuitton?

"This was a waste of dignity." He said, not glumly though. He wouldn't want to spoil the good mood she has.

"Well whose idea was it to form a band?"

"Certainly not mine," he lied, "anyway, let's go eat something, I'm hungry."

She giggled and allowed him to take her to George and Sally's, an ice cream shop.

He got a Chocolate sundae in a cup and she got a Cookies n' Cream in a cone. They sat on one of the booths and ate, as well did they keep sort of criticizing certain people on the shop.

"I mean, why is she wearing sunglasses, we're inside for Thor's sake!" Rapunzel ranted to Hiccup, using Thor's name because Merida and Hiccup used it so often, it rubbed off on her.

"I know! Those girls are so weird." Hiccup said, taking a spoonful of ice cream and putting it in his mouth, "And speaking of weird, that weird vintage-y boat isn't even that pretty I don't even want it anymore."

"Really, Hiccup?" She said disbelievingly.

"Yes, just because it has some dragon symbols on the sails doesn't mean - "

"Hiccup, we both know you have a thing for dragons and Vikings in your nerd side." She said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"We're done discussing the subject." Hiccup told her, she only laughed.

"Okay, you're the one always bringing it up, anyway." She said, "I'm gonna go get some more ice cream, d'you want any?"

"Nah."

"Suit yourself, oh, and pray that I won't get that nasty girl's sunglasses and smash it on the floor." She said.

"I will." And then he continued to eat his ice cream.

Sure enough, the two considered themselves that they didn't want to get that blasted boat in the shop. But when they walked right by it on their way home, they wouldn't stop oggling their eyes.

Especially Hiccup.

* * *

**A/N:**

Let's see, I have about thirteen or something days to finish this. HaHAH. Fun fact, I made up those lyrics as I wrote (except the hipster thing, I had to think of something that rhymed with pleasure and what I came up with was composure and I was like 'what the hell is composure anyway?') anyway, incase you people don't know, these will be written for fun so, no drama until the end I guess. And the stuff won't be that awesmazing but yeah, their regular days are beyond boring.

that serves it to all I've written so far, please don't forget to review :)


End file.
